Blue Moon
by SailorYue
Summary: After discovering his seal on Ashura is gone, Fai contemplates leaveing, but Kurogane wont let him. My first Kurofai! R&R!


Ive had this on my mind ever since i read chapter 112, i just finaly got a round to writing it down. It doesnt give _many _spoilers away, but maybe 1 or 2 tiny insignificant. so dont have worry if you havent read it. Its Kurofai, and its my first oneshot, making it the first fanfic ive ever completed!. So please be nice. Anyways, on with the story!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: Kurogane and Fai belong to CLAMP./...just wish theyd hurry up and make it canon already  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Discription: After discovering that his seal on Ashura is gone, Fai contemplates leaving, but Kurogane wont let him, will he?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fai sat up with a start. He was drenched with sweat and was still realing over the disturbing vision he just had. He quietly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When he looked up from splashing his face with water he was startled by someone'sreflection in the mirror. He wirled around to see it was only Kurogane.

"Kuro-muu! you should be careful, sneaking up on people like that!" Fai said, relaxing when he discovered it was NOT who he thought it was.

"Whats with you?" the ninja asked, giving the wizard a calculating look.

Fai did his best to give a smile and waved his hand nonchalantly. "Its nothing to worry about Kuro-rin, just a bad dream. ill just go back to sleep now." and he tried to go by Kurogane, but he wouldnt let him by.

"that quick? most people wait a while before trying to fall back asleep after a nightmare, to clear their minds of it." Thinking of when he was a kid and would ocasionaly have nightmares of what happened to his parents.

Fai didnt look at him, "I told you, its nothing t worry about" the false cheer was gone from his voice.

Kurogane let him pass. When Fai climbed back in the bed, he faced the wall, not looking at Kurogane. Fai felt that Kurogane was watching him, so pretended to sleep. HE stayed unmoving for quite a while untill he decided to sneak a look and saw that Kurogane was finaly asleep. HE quietly climbed back out of hte bed and went over to his stuff and pulled somehitng out of his satchel (that black sash thingy he wwears). It was a peice of chalk. he snuck out side and wnt to the quite street. He looked up at the full moon, it seemed unusuly bright tonight. He drew a circle on the ground, about 12-15 inches in diameter and started to draw an intricut drawing inside it. it took him 2 minutes to complete. t was simplified version of what his tatoo looked like. He stood and looked up at the moon again. he closed his eyes and held one hand over the circle.

He concentrated on a far a way place, reaching for somehting that he had to know whehter it still existed: He was trying to detect his seal. the circle and image vaguely glowed. To him he wasnt _truely_ casting any spells, just using intuition to reach across dimensions to detect his own magic. His eyes opened in shok and the glow faded.

'NO!' he thught as he sank to his knees.

The seal was no more. Meaning that Ashura had broken free. Fai hugged his shoulders as he doubled over in greif. It took him a while to notice that someone was standing near. He recognized the boots.

"You must think im really weak" he said, his voice heavy iith sadness.

Kurogane didnt reply imediatly. "he's comming isnt he? this Ashura person?"

Fai sat up, but didnt look at Kurogane. "The seal i had put on him is broken. And the nightmare i had was Chii's warning me that it accured. I just had to make sure of it." He climbed to his feet. "I need to go" he sid softly walking past the ninja.

Kurogane grabbed Fai by the arm. "Where do you intend to go?" he asked.

Fai looked at his feet."I dont know. But i cant stay here. I dont want anyone to be hurt becuse of me."

"Tch. You think that staying near them could_ posibly_ put them in danger, but how do you theyd feel i you just left without word?"

Fai looked at Kurogane, facehard,"You dont undrstand Kurotan! You dont know what he's capable of!" his voice was cold.

Kurogane was taken somewhat aback, but he pulled Fai somewhat closer andasked softly,"Do you remember what i told you Back in Outo, after fighting all those Oni?"

"What?" Fai asked confused. He couldnt read Kurogane's face. "I think you said, 'If someone tries to steal something I want to protect, il..."

"I'll kill them" Kurogane said finishing the quote. "And i would too, regardless of this stupid seal."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with--" he was cut off as kurogane pulled Fai against his body, wrapping one arm around his shoulder. "Kuro--?"

"If this Ashura even THINKS about comming after you, he'll never know what hit him. No matter how powerful he is, he'd pay for it."

Fai looked up at Kurogane and smiled a real smile. "Lets go back in before the kids or that stupid manjuu wake up and wonder where we went." Kurogane said he half led the wizard to the apartment they were staying at in this world. Fai rested his head against his chest.

"Thank you, Kurogane" he said softly, wrapping one arm behind the ninja's back. Kurogane smiled a half grin and ruffled Fai's hair. They returned to their room, ready to take on what ever was thrown at them

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well im done! my first truely written down kurofai moment. its not the best, but its the best i could do for this story. please be kind in your reveiws! and maybe ill put up this other one im working on that has better kurofainess.a


End file.
